


The More Things Change - a Spicecream NSFW One-Shot

by MusingsFromMars



Series: RWBY Love Diaries NSFW Requests [6]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Face-Sitting, Hair-pulling, Hate Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, not a very healthy relationship but hey it's a horny fanfic about sexy villain ladies, rwbylovediaries, whatcha gonna do?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29507148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusingsFromMars/pseuds/MusingsFromMars
Summary: After so much time apart, Neo and Cinder finally reunite...when Neo attacks her. What a way to pick back up on their relationship. Cinder is very pissed and Neo is very frustrated, one thing leads to another...they still care about each other, but before getting to that, there's this. Rough dom Cinder x obedient sub Neo.Requested by actualbampot on tumblr. Send your request to rwbylovediaries on tumblr!
Relationships: Cinder Fall/Neopolitan
Series: RWBY Love Diaries NSFW Requests [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037460
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	The More Things Change - a Spicecream NSFW One-Shot

Two words. Eleven letters.

_The audacity._

What had happened in the time since Cinder last saw Neo? Well, she had managed to become the Fall Maiden, had the entire left side of her body damn near incinerated, fought another maiden and was subsequently frozen alive, had to drag herself from the depths of a seemingly bottomless lake only to venture to the nearest part of the city, find her way to an underground crime syndicate, and then. _And then._

Not so much as a text.

The silence between them was both awkward and nerve-fryingly enraging for Cinder. Here Neo was, after all this time apart, and she thought Cinder was the reason Roman got killed? And she journeyed to another continent to track her down and fight her???

Did their time together mean nothing to her?

Their feet splashed against the rain soaked ground as they walked side-by-side down an alleyway, with Neo crossing her arms as they walked. She seemed annoyed, if not also a bit timid, not wanting to look Cinder’s way.

“I can’t believe you came at me...” Cinder grumbled. “I thought I’d never see you again, but you’re here. This should have been a happy moment, but no. You attacked me without even a hello.”

Neo glanced up at Cinder, then pointed at her own mouth.

“Or...at least you could’ve waved,” Cinder corrected, rolling her eye. She gritted her teeth and growled suddenly. “Why am I even... Of course you didn’t give a shit about me!”

Neo flinched, surprised by Cinder’s change of tone. She did look remorseful, but that wasn’t enough to quell Cinder’s mounting frustration.

“My life has been hell after Beacon, and you being nowhere to be found didn’t help,” Cinder continued. “You just don’t fucking care!”

Neo reached out, wanting to be reassuring, but Cinder wasn’t having it, instead grabbing Neo by the wrist and yanking her down a side path so they could avoid crossing paths with villagers walking about. She pulled Neo along down this narrow and shaded alcove, certain they were far enough away to not attract attention as Cinder continued her rant. “You were using me, weren’t you?” Cinder accused, standing across from Neo. “You knew how strong I was so you tried to get as close to me as possible.”

Neo shook her head, but Cinder wasn’t having it. “Well what about now? I guess I mean nothing to you. Nothing more than the scapegoat for your own problems. What about my problems, huh? What about everything I went through? I needed you, Neo! But no, you just wanted sex and power.”

That accusation was enough to anger Neo, who frowned and put her hands on her hips, glaring up at Cinder.

“Oh don’t act like I’m wrong,” Cinder spat. She pointed a finger at Neo’s face. “You just wanted to attach yourself to me. Well guess what, luckily for you, I need your help, so I might as well let you continue to ride my coattails. Does that make you happy?”

Neo gritted her teeth. She didn’t take kindly to having a finger pointed in her face, and she shoved Cinder’s hand away.

Cinder growled and shoved Neo in response, knocking her back against the wall. “Don’t deny it! This is all you really wanted, right? To serve me?”

Neo scoffed and rolled her eyes, but kept her back against the wall as Cinder got closer to her.

“Well, you will. You will serve me. It’s either that or be all alone, like you left me!” Cinder said.

Neo responded by slapping Cinder in the face, hard enough to send the taller woman stumbling to the side a bit. Cinder looked back at Neo in shock, then suddenly reached out, grabbed Neo by the collar and threw her to the ground. “Are you fucking serious?” Cinder said, straddling Neo as she pinned her to the ground by her collar. “Don’t think I’ll ever let you get away with...” But Cinder paused when she saw the look on Neo’s face. Neo wasn’t scared or angry. Her face was flushed, her eyes wide, mouth agape.

_Right, of course_ , Cinder thought to herself. Neo loves it rough, and she seemed to be getting flashbacks to their previous encounters now. At first Cinder didn’t want to play along, still too angry at her...but maybe that was all the more reason to...?

“What, does this turn you on?” Cinder asked, pinning Neo down a little rougher than before.

Neo’s eyes were still wide, almost pleading. She bit her lip, betraying her true desires.

Cinder rolled her eye and groaned. “Always so fucking needy.” She then glanced over her shoulder to make sure no one was near, then looked back down at Neo. “Like I said, you serve me now. Don’t think you’re getting anything out of this, but I went so long waiting for you...think about when we would...” She allowed her gaze to travel down Neo’s body, memories of Neo’s petite frame sprawled before her, hers for the taking, all because Neo loved to be dominated...

Still with one arm pinning Neo down, Cinder used the other to untie her yellow robe. She wore nothing but black undergarments beneath, and much of her scarring was now visible with her robe open. “Horrifying, isn’t it?” Cinder asked bitterly, noticing the shocked look on Neo’s face. Neo’s expression softened at hearing her words, and they made eye contact.

Even if Cinder couldn’t help but despise Neo now, she couldn’t forget the times they shared, the nights they spent together...

Cinder hastily slid her underwear down her legs, leaving them hanging off her ankle. “Be a good girl, like you always were,” Cinder commanded.

Neo let out a soft gasp, only for her look of anticipation to grow more needy as Cinder moved up her body. Cinder now straddled Neo’s face, both hands interlaced in the woman’s hair, holding her head against the ground. Cinder’s legs pinned Neo’s arms to the side.

Neo was now shielded from the rain, but she soon would still be left soaked.

“Do your job,” Cinder whispered roughly, then brought herself down into Neo, and the next moment let out a deep moan as that familiar sensation that only Neo was capable of giving her returned.

Neo’s tongue desperately began to lap at Cinder’s core, trailing its way from her clit and back along her folds until pressing into her for the briefest moment, only for Neo to just as quickly change direction, return to her clit and press against it firmly, then close her lips around it and suck hard and quick. Cinder’s loud and sharp cry of pleasure escaped her throat just as Neo’s lips released her clit with a loud _smack_. Cinder closed her eye and yanked Neo’s head forward by her hair, pulling her up against herself closer. “More... Fuck, keep going!”

Neo did as she said, keeping up the same pace despite how her jaw ached. She knew how much Cinder had been through, and even if Cinder was awful...Neo’s deepest desire was to make her feel good, even if Cinder’s rough hair pulling hurt so much. The faint familiar taste on her lips and the trails of arousal running down her cheeks made it all worth it.

Cinder’s grip was all-hair now, nowhere close to holding Neo near the scalp, instead bunching her long locks into her fists and pulling on them like reins. She knew she was hurting Neo, but she also knew Neo liked it. The pain almost seemed to encourage Neo, whose attempts at pleasuring Cinder intensified even further to the point that Cinder couldn’t hold back her cries of ecstasy. “Fuck yes!” She moaned. “I’m about to cum... Oh, fuck me!”

Neo so desperately wanted Cinder to climax. She wanted to feel that euphoria of knowing she brought such a powerful woman to such a vulnerable state of pleasure. Even as her jaw and tongue ached from the exertion, Neo didn’t let up at all.

When Cinder reached her orgasm, she threw her head back, eye wide as she looked toward the cloudy sky, and let out a long, uninhibited moan. Neo carried her through it, still lapping at her core even as Cinder’s arousal flooded into her mouth and down her face. She kept going as she held her breath, but when Cinder gave her hair one last tug, Neo involuntarily gasped and accidentally inhaled Cinder’s arousal, leading her to start coughing loudly.

Cinder moved off of Neo and tied her robe closed, then helped Neo roll onto all-fours so she could better clear her airways as she kept coughing. All the while, Cinder smiled as she did her best to catch her own breath, happy with how well Neo did. Knowing Neo was choking on her arousal gave Cinder a spike of post-climax satisfaction as well. “Good work,” Cinder teased, almost taunting. “You’re so good at that.”

Neo coughed a few more times, then turned her head to look at Cinder through watery eyes. Cinder’s praise did make her feel good, but she knew Cinder wouldn’t return the favor, which frustrated her. Also, she was starting to feel a little embarrassed upon further realizing that they just _did it_ in an alleyway, not very far from a public street. Neo was no stranger to semi-public stuff with Cinder, but this was pushing the limit.

“What’s that look for?” Cinder asked, in much higher spirits now. “Didn’t you have fun?”

Neo took a breath and pushed herself back to her feet, wiping off her face. She then checked her hair and was horrified by how dirty it was from Cinder pinning her to the ground.

“Don’t worry, we can get a hotel,” Cinder said, pulling from her pocket a bag of money. “The spider’s don’t watch their pockets when they’re busy watching a fight.”

Neo rolled her eyes, but couldn’t help but smile faintly. Cinder’s cunning tendencies were always charming, even if Cinder’s ego was a lot to deal with. At least now she wasn’t as pissed off as before, instead shifting into the smug confident demeanor that Neo knew well from their days _collaborating_ in Vale. She hoped for more of the same. Anything that would help her not think about everything that had happened _since_ Vale.

Once again they walked side-by-side, heading to the hotel Cinder had spoken of, but this time without the weight of dread and the past hanging over them. Instead, Cinder spoke about some sort of proposition she wanted to discuss with Neo in private, while Neo relished the fact that, at the very least, she wasn’t alone anymore.


End file.
